Mr Steal Your Girl
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: Ash gets betrayed by his friends and even his mother betrayed him that they took almost all of his Pokémon only saving seven of them, however ten years later Future Ash comes to his high school party although nothing is all going well Ash all of the female friends tried to be with him even if there taken already can his male friends forgive him and save him and their relationship
1. Chapter 1

**During his massive betrayal Ash looked at himself at the mirror seeing how his friends left him all alone at least he has his Pokémon that stayed with him, well at least the ones he only saved as many of his friends decided to released many of his Pokémon right now all that Ash has is Pikachu, Charziard, Bulbasaur, Greninja, Infernape, Goondra, and Noivern was all he can save, at that time he was just ten however ten years passed a new Ash was born Future Ash Ketchum, he was much different than his kid version he's 5 foot 11 with much different clothes he wore a black and red jacket, dark blue pants, red and white shoes, his hairstyle is much different he's no longer wearing a hat anymore he just lets his hair grow out with the front of his hair pointing out but the most obvious difference is his two major scars in his face one near his eye and the other in his chin, the way he got those massive scars was when his friends betrayed him, he wouldn't move out of the way as they were picking up the Pokémon he took a stand and was beaten to almost death ever since then Future Ash has changed his personality instead of being that energetic kid that he was he's now a quiet young adult being 22 years old, he lives in a okay house living somewhere in Kalos, after losing three fourths of his Pokémon he wanted to started from the bottom catching almost all the dragon type Pokémon from Dragonite, Salamance, Garchomp, Flygon, and hell even Giratina his most powerful Pokémon he only uses it for when his in major trouble or when his not in a mood for fighting. Living alone with nobody but his Pokémon it was quiet he knows that his mom and sister don't know anything about me same for him since they would barely recognize his face, during one of his quiet Fridays he went to check the mail everything was the same bills, bills, health bills, help the girl scouts, however there was a unusual card that said he was invited to his high school senior party , it's been four years since he graduated from high school, although he knows its the same high school that his former friends went since the second day of school he left and went to another region, as Ash discussed with Pikachu if he should go or not**

"What do you say Pikachu should I go or not?"

"Pika pikachu (You should just go you can make new friends you can't your whole life alone buddy)."

"Do you really think they'll know who I really am?"

"Pikachu (Even if they find out who you really are just forget them man you just have to go out of the box and find a new friend or hell even a girlfriend we'll be better)."

"But I just."

"Pika (No but just yes)."

"If you say so Pikachu I'll go and if they tired to swing at me they'll get something I've been dying to do ever since I got these two scars which make me look like some sort of gangster."

"Pikachu pika pi (To be honest they make you look so much color than your younger self was the way you dress, your hairstyle, those two scars, your voice, and your body, look I'm not trying to act gay ok but since you've been working out trying to get rid of all that stress it turned you into a handsome man from being a duke, stinky, doesn't know how to dress up and now look at you man your so cool the future you is much better than your past self)."

"Wow your actually right when I was at the hospital the doctors said if I don't work on this right arm I could end up losing my arm, that scared the crap out of me literally I ran to the closest gym to us and I went there three times a day for every breakfast, lunch, dinner trying to loose those calories and especially saving my right arm, when I finally went back to the hospital the doctors told me that I'm making a huge massive recovery I was glad so I kind of continued and now look at me I'm sexy now a six pack, buffed arms, strong cabs, and failing eating my spinach."

"Pika pikachu (Yep your all right that's the whole truth his finally letting everything out anyways when does the reunion began."

"Well the reunion starts in an six hours."

"Pikachu (Well what are we standing here then let's start going)."

"True Kalos to Kanto is about a five hours so we should start going, here I have to bring my other Pokémon there's no way in hell im leaving them alone."

"Pika pikachu (Ok then but I get the second seat and they say in there poke balls."

"Alright I'll send charizard we can get there much faster then walking."

Ash and Pikachu got all packed up as he realesed charizard with Ash carrying a backpack and Pikachu carrying his ketchup bottle, as they went around 200 miles an hour they got to the Kalos international airport as they booked there flight to Kanto which cost him around 700 dollars, at around 10 a.m. they boarded the plane and were set ready to see his home town one more time, Once they got closer the flight attendant told everyone

"Passengers were in the Kanto region population 30 million people that's more than there Pokémon, destination will be around 20 minutes so keep your seatbelt on and tried your best on not using the restroom."

Once they finally landed in Kanto it brought the trainer from pallet goosebumps

"Ok were here now we should find our hotel first then get to the party."

"Pikachu pika pi (Hold on we're wasting more money were just staying here for one day then we're off home, why the hell can we stay at your mothers house)".

"I have my reasons on why I can't do that buddy and if I decided to stayed in my moms house she'll probobly kick me out anyways even if she thinks I'm still alive."

" Pikachu pika (Whatever you say let's just get to the hotel)."

"Cmon it's gonna be much better than sleeping in that stupid ass house I promsie you that it's gonna be better".

Ash called a taxi that was waiting for tourists to leave to airport to find there hotels, once Ash found one he was directly send to his hotel called Charmander grand plaza hotel and tower, Once they got there Ash went in and showed the worker his reserved room at the 54th floor room number 3378.

"Hey Pikachu I have a plan how about once I get out of the shower we go straight to that party ok".

"Pikachu ( Sounds like a deal just take a very quick five minute shower ok)."

"Hehe ok buddy we'll get there".

Pika

Once Ash left the shower he got dress wearing the same clothes he wears since it the only thing he buys now, him and Pikachu and his other Pokémon that are in their poke ball except his very special one he keeps that in a very protective spot, once they made it to the school it gave Ash some major goosebumps and very bad memories **"hopefully everything goes well ready Pikachu there's no turning away after this and that those bastards are not here or even notice me at all** "was the only thing that was running in Ash's mind.

 ** _To be continued_**


	2. Kanto high meeting

**_Disclaimer- I decided to have a contest on what shipping this should be all you got to do is common on a shipping and whoever has the most votes it'll be the winner._**

 ** _Ash and Pikachu made it to their former high school Kanto high before moving to Kalos high, Ash was very terrified that he'll have to see his ex friends again even though he hadn't seen them in like ten years who knows how they might look they could look the same or different he knows that he's not the same weakling he was ages ago now he's one of the strongest trainers in the world. Reaching to the front entrance of Kanto high school located near the stadium where he fought during his Kanto journey where he was eliminated best out of 16. Entering the school one of the staff was blocking there entrance._**

"Sorry sir this area is reserved for the graduation party so I would have to ask you to leave." The staff asked him friendly.

"But I was invited to this party."

" Then I need to see some evidence before you can come in."

"Ok". shows the card enveloped to the staff

"Umm sir I was gonna say that if you needed help on opening or getting the card seeing you only have one arm".

"Oh no I'm good I may miss my left arm I have managed to live a life with one arm." Ash replied his eyes started to water up.

"And your name is?" The staff questioned

"Ash Ketchum."

"That can't be right I'm positive we didn't get two Ash Ketchum you look so much different from the other Ash, he was energetic and wasn't into any fashion, but your different guess people do change if you give them time. How did you lose your arm?" The staff asked him very curious.

"I don't talk to people about my arm it's something I have that is still dark living in my life." Ash replied his eyes are getting more and more watering every single second.

"Pika pikachu". (Ash you ok? Remember we're here to have fun don't think about sadness).

"I know pikachu I'm ok the scars that I keep in my heart, the pain I have been through are memories I kept, my friends that I hang out in the late night I was a nervous wrack, better watch out I have potential on catching all the legendaries, if they see me them fuckers will play the same game but they call me weak and ugly, hoes will try to fall for me they ain't loyal only a few, I'm a real G they speak shit cause the culture we keep in it truth I'm speaking critic want to weak all the bullshit people believe in me, I pray on now the destruction they cause and my heart was black it was dark fade on now, I came to have freedom and I ended only slaved religion don't own me shit that's why friends are crisis, I'm willing to die for this shit I had cried for shit may take a lot for this shit put the Bible down and go out now for this shit my enemy won't catch won't catch a vibe for this shit, my sister left the door but I'm not trying to be a rebound you see I'm only here for the family, for the final time I believe in these fools I never seen to work around so many snitch I never seen to run for many jackass that couldn't stop me and now your not as tough as you said you were, now everyone got problems but not with this album really came from the bottom shout out to my mama would've left out her, I know your wondering how's possible that I can have patient like a hospital to prove to the rest that I'm one of the best around, I don't even know what you would've done in the future if I was dead playing football with your son you were lost, I loyalty got boilty inside my DNA I got power inside my DNA, if I can rewind time take a tape inside a boom box one day for every pill my friends that I ate cut down the value, I told you I wasn't your talking your dumbass it looks stupid literally got a dumbass talking crazy and we all know your a dumbass your got donkey every day you dumbass, image 20 years with a bigger bitch in the same drama they don't told you this shit and you don't see damn karma came nine on your ass no distraction pussy ass went pink, you become on your mama stomach soon I better do something quick if I'm be able to support you I can barely support me but as long as healthy that all that matters, I apologize is that your best is that your best your love and because I fall shorter when I say I'm about your eyes sleep with the soul with your body once house and you stayed blankly in the space thinking all the time you wasted in all the space and shit, my heart has passed away for love that betrayed me the closed door lights off and I collapsed, I shot an angel with my father's riffle now they fly away they don't want to stay, I wish I was so happy like you, I pray that you would love me less, I know you somewhere ima pray want to put two shots in my brain, ever since then want to fucking end it had a conversation with my hate decision, now I'm in a dark room loud toons looking to make a stand that I'm gonna get fucked up and the record don't repeat,

"Pikachu pika pi."( that's some speech Ash looks like you broken out of that shell you kept inside you, looks like your ready to faced your biggest fear).

"Pikachu what type of fear?" Ash replied with all the stress he has kept inside of him has finally left.

Pikachu(Your former friends).

"Pff like that's gonna stop me from ending this party bring it on traitors let's go."

Once getting in a huge croud of students that graduated from this school or dropped out hell even who just went for a couple of days are there everyone's at the party, as Ash went to get some punch he noticed a table of people who look familiar.

"Hey Pikachu you know who they are." Ash grinned he knows that Pikachu is also thinking the same thing.

"Pika pikachu."(I feel like we're thinking the same thing buddy).

"Yeah I know them all so well it looks like they didn't change at all just complete assholes the one in the middle must be there new leader Gary seems like nothing happen to him still with the same purple shirt, pointy hair, and that damn mouth that won't stop staying words, the other guy next to him was my first friend Brock he also stayed the same no girl, thirsty as fuck, and still chasing 40 year old milfs, The one in the purple hair is Paul he was the guy who beat me up the hardest seems like he's the same old dick, however is also seems his dating my old friend that I had some feelings for Dawn but since she betrayed me I hated her for life but it's nice to see two dicks living together, my other friend Drew also seems to be dating my other well known friend May even though I didn't had much feelings for her, and then there's the rest we don't really need to talk that much since I seen it coming Misty still single, Serena is with Clemont, Leaf is with Gary dumbass, Rosa with Nate,Lyra with Sliver, Iris is with Trip, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie are all taken by Gold, Ruby, and Sun, and the worst my my mom Delia and sister Yellow are there to! I don't have anything with them together good for them they all deserve to die in black hole." Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pika."(Why are you acting like this Ash I never seen you like this first the long speech you just gave me and now this we already know about them but my main question is are you ready to say hi to them?)

"No I will never but I'll exposed them with that speech they won't know what hit them you should never betray people you love." Ash replied

"Pika."(Well just walk past them.)

"I will I'll try to find an open seat for me." Ash replied once he grab his drink he walked pass his former friends table not even looking at them at all, however he could hear something there talking about.

"There's something familiar with that kid".

 ** _And cut that's all for now next update will be soon_**


	3. Face Reveal

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I just wanted to say thanks for some of the votes keep up the votes. you can still vote**_

 _Passing by them_

"There's something familiar with that kid."

"Forget if you know him what a cutie." Misty fan boy all over him.

"What are you talking about I haven't seen that guy in my life." Gary tried to calm down his squad.

"No offense Gary but there right that Pikachu sitting next to him kind of reminds me of someone to." Paul said.

"I don't." Nate replied.

"I don't care what you guys say he's soo cute!" Misty screamed hoping that Ash will noticed her and take a good look.

Once he got to the opened table there was two other guys sitting there, around their twenties one looked older than Ash and the other younger than him. He didn't want to look around for another table since he was hungry and tired of walking around, so he just sat maybe make some new friends.

"Hey you mind if I sit here?" Ash questioned one of the guys one of them had green hair and dress like a nerd the other light bluish hair, a keystone, black jacket, for him he looked like a trainer.

"Yeah sure were all friends right". The green hair guy said kindly to Ash making sure he leaves knowing made a new friend.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Yeah it's cool so what's your name?" The blue hair guy asked.

Knowing that his former friends are sitting behind them he could easily say his name, and that they will know who he is and will try to start some crap with him even though he has Giratina with him everywhere he didn't come here to fight he came here to chill and relaxed then go home to Kalos.

"I'm sorry I don't tell my name to other people I don't trust sorry but that's how I keep it that way." Ash repield hoping that they don't have a bad reaction to what he just said.

"Cmon man here how about this we introduced eachother first then you." They asked.

"Fine alright." Ash said at the same time he saw some of his ex friends staring at him like if he was a new kid in the block.

Pika pikachu(You know it's risky but if you want to take it then do it, it's all your decision).

"I know Pikachu but I think it's time to come out of my former shell." Ash repiled

Pika pika(Looks like he's out of his shell that's my boy right there.)

Pika pikachu pika(You know they all saw you walking pass them there staring at you).

"I know they saw me passing by they'll believe I'm some random student that appears at school rarely like those students that only show up to school like twice in a month, it's impossible for them to know who I am now. I remember wearing that one shirt I had always wore it was a striped t shirt it was light blue and white as I look at it tens years now it was a stupid shirt I wore some weird shoes, it looks like I was one of those people to tryout for Santa's elves that didn't make the role, and for them to not feel all bum out they just give you some elf shoes or good old grandma slippers. I must've been weird back then, but I was much weaker back then, however I had much better memories back then sometimes." Ash whispered to pikachu.

"Ok first my name is Alain and the green haired guy who is kind of a bookworm sometimes is Sawyer."

"Hey nice to meet ya my name is..."

Just at that moment one of his poke balls popped out free all by itself out came his recently hatched Dratini that professor Oak just gave him after helping him on doing some Pokémon research.

"Dratini what the.. what how did the hell did you came out of your poke ball?"

Dratini being a savage as any Pokémon tries to be he goes straight to the squad table jumping in the middle of everyone sitting there, and started to to make cute squeal sounds.

"A Dratini!" The whole table screamed trying to keep there emotions together since the all travel and hang out almost everywhere they go it's been a long time since any of them have seen a Dratini one of the rarest Pokémon in the Kanto region.

"I wondered who's Dratini is this?" Gold questioned.

"I don't care who's Dratini is that I'm gonna catch I have a Dragonite but no Dratini I call dips." Iris screamed scaring the young Dratini.

"Stop it Iris your scaring it!" Serena replied trying to calm down the scared helpless dragon Pokémon.

"Stop leave that Dratini alone that's my newly hatched Dratini." A mysterious male voice was heard shocking all off the gang not knowing who was talking. It was Ash.

"Don't touch Dratini there he doesn't like to be touched that way miss." Ash kindly said

"Oh I'm sorry you see we didn't know if that Dratini had an owner or not." Serena explained. "Here you go mister..?"

"Thanks have a nice day."

"Hold on he didn't introduced himself"? Gary questioned.

"Man what a dick." Trip replied.

"Technically were the dicks we didn't introduced ourself." Ruby said.

 _Back with Ash_

After getting his Dratini back Ash decided to let it out the whole time to let it explore its original region.

"Excuse me mister you already said our names so who the heck are you." Sawyer screamed.

"My bad my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said hoping that they weren't in some sort of friendship with his ex friends.

"Nice to meet you Ash so you wanna be friends." Alain said hoping that he was a Pokémon trainer." Do you battle"?

"Yes I do battle I'm actually quite good at it if we're honest." Ash replied he was glad that they didn't have some sort of reaction I guess they must've transfer to the school after he left to Kalos. Hearing the conversation they heard a familiar name and last name that shocked them for life.

"A.. as.. Ash Ketchum?" May replied shock as she could ever be in her life.

"You mean to tell me that.. that guy that I was crushing on is Ash?" Misty said.

"Ashy boy is alive..." Gary replied once the incident happened he thought he was gone forever.

"I thought he was dead?" Paul replied.

"Ash Ketchum is back?" Brock replied.

"I just got goosebumps all over again." Clemont said.

"Am I gonna be the first to say but what the hell is Ash wearing." Drew screamed since nobody talked about Ash's fashion.

"I don't know but it looks so cool I want to know where the heck did he buy it." Nate replied he has never seen Ash wearing such different clothes from trash t shirts to the Louis Vuitton type of clothes.

"Same here." Both Gold and Sliver and Sun said since they were sort of jealous on how Ash was dress up.

"I don't care he looks cute and handsome." Misty, May,Dawn, Leaf, Lyra, Iris, Rosa, Serena, mallow, Lana, Lillie said screaming like they were in some sort of concert.

"My brother is still alive I thought we left him dead?" Yellow questioned not knowing if she should be happy or sad that her brother is still alive.

"My son is still alive dammit!" Delia screamed wishing that her son was actually dead

During all the shenanigans happening behind him Ash took a quick look exposing himself this is where all the girls got a quick view, also this is when Ash knew he fucked up. when the girls looked at his face they saw the two massive scars around his eye.

"Your.. your not Ash." The girls said they know Ash and when they looked at his face it was almost impossible that his face is actually Ash.

"I don't care your dead pretty boy!" Gary screamed.

"Kick his ass Gary!" Delia chanted.

Gary stand up and started to run and grab one of Ash's hand what he didn't know is that grabbed the right one which didn't even had a hand so when he pulled it out it was nothing but just the jackets sleeve.

 ** _And that's all for now I will update this sooner or later, you still can vote on what shipping this should be and if I should add more guys or girls in the next chapter. What will happen to Ash? How will everyone else react? Is Ash that hot? Find out in the next chapter._**


	4. Yall gonna hate me for this tbh

**_Damn my bitchass is still alive somehow anyways some of you guys are gonna hate me for the plot twist that would happened as this is a sequel to another story I just recently wrote as I haven't finished that one yet hopefully soon I'll complete this trilogy as I'm thinking of making a sequel once this story has completed so enjoy this shit and yall can still vote no shipping is 100 percent confirmed yet either this story or the sequel to this story would have the winner._**

"N..no arm" Gary shanked.

"H..how are you even alive?" Brock shivered.

"Are... you even.. a human?" Paul said.

"Are.. you even my brother!" Yellow cried.

"Ash... are you still my.. little shit?" Delia snapped.

"It's.s.s still impossible how the hell are you still alive we beat you to a pulp making sure you were left there how the hell are you still there breathing." Gary continued as his eye were starting to water up.

With no turning back from this Ash finally spoked about his arm. "Yes as you guys can see what you've had done I only have my right arm as left is no where to be found was all that beating and snapping bones good enough to break my arm? Was causes these permeant scares good enough?" He asked showing no emotion of grief.

"Look man I guess we sort of went a little overboard." Drew tried to replied before getting a huge slap from the leader.

"What the hell are you saying salad head!" He screamed before punching him right in his guts. "It's a pleasure to see the damaged we've done and I'll gladly give you the same amount of pain except your right one would be satisfying hearing every single bone joint pop." Gary Laughed.

"Gary your kind of cruel I mean his entire is gone forever!" Clemont screamed before getting pushed by Paul.

"You know if you think that you can join the cry baby right if I was you I'd be careful on what I'm saying." He said making everyone who had any second thoughts forget about it.

"Can we all shut the fuck up and beat this candy ass in a full on handicap battle 10v1." Gary requested making everyone shocked but giving them a death stare they all agreed on the contract however, they weren't expecting Ash to say something life risking.

"Even if all you guys team up against only me I will still be the last one standing, you two wanted to join me because you felt it was unfair but, trust me this is what I should've done ages ago for all the pain you caused in this planet for all that you done to me, losing my arm, my mom, my friends, my life, I'll show you how it is being jumped at!" He said causing his Pikachu to stay frozen.

Pikachu pi( Woah man chill out remember just don't think of revenge just a regular friendly battle like whoever losses has to buy lunch.)

"That's cute after all these years you haven't evolved your Pikachu I kind of feel bad for a pokemon that has soo much potential wasted for a below average trainer." Gary continued to mock his former best friend before saying more verbal words. "I can't wait for my mega formed Blastiose to use hydro pump and I'll tell you that shit will not only kill you but obliterate your existence of earth." He laughed.

"Hmm even if you want me dead or thought I was dead I won't give up till this body says it should, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! You worthless bastards! I am the future warrior, the warrior to protect the future from people like you who ditched old love ones. I'm no longer that scum ten years ago." Ash said before his new friends Sawyer and Alain came up and try to interfere with his actions.

"Woah dude you know we can help you I mean were friends right? I mean I have a mega Sceptile." Sawyer said trying to make the battle not seem unfair.

"Yeah I'll fight too hate seeing people trying to pick on other trainers by using unfair handicap with my mega Charizard we should all three of us hopefully beat all of them." Alain replied as he and Sawyer grabbed their poke balls they were paused by Ash who also had something to say which was pure shock and horror.

"Please my friends this isn't your battle and your problem I do thank your proposal. Only one other person besides my dad gave me a hand but, I would challenged all ten of them all by myself." He responded leaving them speechless.

"What you can't they'll clobber you!" Sawyer said trying to bring any sense into him.

"Your kidding man that's one way ticket to losing I may be a champion before losing it the strongest trainer I've ever battled know as "Red" do you want us to just let you lose!" Alain replied remembering the embarrassment he had during the Kalos final against Red losing it all in four minutes.

"Trust me I got my friend hidden well I only use him during emergencies like this one I do indeed thank you for the help but you got to trust me on this it's all that I ask for I got this." Ash said finally they all agreed to accept his agreement as all they can do is watch him.

"Do you think he's actually going for it?" Sawyer asked.

"Whatever his tensions are he told us to watch him not help." Alain answer back.

Meanwhile all the girls have their own private chat

"I don't know about this new future version of him?"

"I want his babies."

"I'm still happy with my man and I hope he beats him up."

"I mean is hella cute."

"I hope he's single."

"I don't care I came to have a blast with you girls."

"Shit I want to beat the fuck out of him again." Meanwhile Ash notices them talking and fantasying about him.

"I see I'm getting quite some attention even if you girls all want me I will still decline all of you sluts, your nothing to me I may be better looking than myself a few years ago but I'm almost nothing like the kid I was." "I'm a guardian to this future my goal is to protect the innocents from monsters like you guys it wouldn't stop me how about we make a even better idea all of you vs only me one Pokémon each I only need one to defeat all of you." Ash clapped back making all the guys enter a huge raged even some of the girls took it offensive.

"Your ass is so dead no one and I repeat nobody says that our girls are sluts". They all screamed out. One of the gang goes out and searches for a referee to get the battle started.

Once they got a refferee the match began

"This is your last chance to change your mind before it's too late I really didn't come here to fight I just came here to have fun." Ash said while thinking of something In his mind "Man I really wish you were here with me right now." He thought.

" We don't care as I Gary Oak the leader of I ended your career a ten years ago I command all of us! Time to charge up"... They all screamed.

jaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"How would you like me using half of my power or the full power." Ash smirked.

"What was that! Are you mocking us?" Gary said holding a fist.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." The trainer continued smirking.

"It doesn't matter your still a pathetic loser." He barked back.

"you better hurry up ashy boy you waste of human cell I call son." Both Delia and Yellow said while cheering on the traitors.

"Hello again mother and Yellow." Ash grinned as a small blue spark of electricity strikes his eyebrows form a mad look. "You as much as I'll like beat you into an oblivion you'll guys would be perfect stepping stones for my daughter." He said as even more enraged power comes around his body his eye went from a chocolate brown to a bloody red, an aura fill with pure evil has formed. "The friendly Ash from the past is gone forever. Now welcome your worst nightmare it's me that kid you used to bully, betrayed, laughed had a little transformation and I will never forgive you!" Ash screamed as five bright white beams of light come out of him they say his red eyes.

"Wait didn't you have brown eyes?" Gary said. "Do you have contacts by any chanced?" He asked.

"First of all what do you mean daughter?" Delia screamed making Ash laughed.

"Oh it's a funny joke." He responded. "Why you terrified you said you wanted me to go all out? now your scared remember." Looks at mom. "Remember mom when you said that I should never have any contact of my father well your pathetic waste of a child has a stronger form than dad ever had." He screamed making a small aftershock.

"How did you find him that's impossible you little shit I told you never to find him I can't believe he gave you a chance of survival." She said slamming her hands at the table.

"Remember I have two parents dad gave me a chance of revenge and a much better life in six years I've been with him than you gave me in those twelve damn years! and all you did was betray me instead of helping me when those assholes attacked me all you did was cheer them all and I now you and sis would suffer the same fate!" He screamed causing even more havoc a dark purple beam of power followed by eleven smaller yellow beams of energy appeared but that purple beam covering Ash was powerful enough to break through the roof reaching to the sky. Inside everyone was scared as pieces of the roof came crashing down as now blue lightning were coming out the beam making even more yellow beams of energy come out stronger than the other yellows. Fear was not only inside the gym but outside too was crazy innocent people were terrified some were saying it's the end of the world and making a young mother with two children shocked.

"Oh..no...Giratina." She said.

"Mama what's the purple light is it a pokemon?" The girl asked.

"Let's just say that we'll be going towards the pokemon now hold on tight and tell me if your brother falls behind." The mother said spiriting towards the nearly demolished school holding her daughter and son who were nearly floating but, she had the same thought in his mind. "I told him not to bring Giratina and that Charizard or even Mew was good enough and we promised that you'll not use your full power even as much they pressure you." She said as a tear fells of her face. When they made it to the school most people were hiding under tables the security ran for as now she can enter with ease. The damaged was insane for how fast everything happened the roof was damaged with 666 where the beams were hit during contact she can see a gang of trainers and can see the dark purple aura.

Back in the gym inside the purple beam is where the new future Ash is in his screaming has quiet down to a more sinister laugh. Where he can see all of them throwing their pokemon Blastiose, Steliex, etc. All mega form all at once all the gang did was laugh in amusement still making fun of his arm and that they aren't trying to be a pokemon master they have a mega and he doesn't . When they had their fun it was just him he took one step and let everyone see the master ball. A huge bright light hit their eye seeing what they saw was almost impossible to imagine.

"What is that bright light?" Paul said.

"What type of power is that I've never seen anything like that!" Gold screamed as he was nearly blinded by the light.

While everyone was nearly blind from that bright light in the other side the dark purple beam has settled down. Ash was woken full powered now with blueish red aura forming with a new deeper voice with a much more sinister look. **If the words are in bold it's dark Ash voice basic Ash is in regular.**

 **"I've gave you a damn warning and now you'll repay the price for all the damaged you asshole can take Golbats tongue and go to hell as for you Gary my former best friend I would like to know how your girlfriend feel about you with an eye completely removed from your face. As for you mom how would like your idols these fuckers that you cheered on as I lose this fucking arm as in repair let them lose every single tear droplet I'll give them. Yellow my piece of shit sister I wonder how Pikachu would be without a trainer and how you would like to disappear for eternity. I've give you enough time to think I'd promise a special person not to go all out but, now this body is overflowing with power I can't control myself!** With one last beam of flash Ash now has no control of his own body as now all of the dark negativity he has with his old friends and family is now all controlled by the dark power that his dad Giovanni former leader of team rocket had occurred during his terror reign is now passed down to his son who is now in complete control if it. **"I can't wait to kill all you guys I choose you my friend. Giratina."** Hearing all the name of a legendary pokemon come out of his mouth just made everyone stall.

"I'm sorry what!" They said. As all of them see the master ball threw out of his hands they were all biting their lips thinking he's playing. The ball opens and out comes out the legendary dark dragon type Giratina but in shiny form. They were all in freak out mode when they heard somebody else scream out. "I can't believe you guys! He was right you people can't even mature yet? look what you've done this time." It was the same women who came with her children. Lucky for her it mad a very pissed of Ash relax for a second.

"Do we even know who you are miss?" Gary said trying to get back into the battle.

"Wait I know who you are can I slide into dms?" Before Brock can say any more nonsense the women in long bright pink hair stopped him by using her pointer finger and touched Brock's lips making him blush bright red.

"Let me introduced myself my name is Aria and I'm the Kalos queen." She said before looking at her right he can the pissed off dark Ash returned to regular loving Ash and ran towards him. "Oh my goodness Ash sweetie what happened?"

"Aria! What are you doing here I thought you went to see your parents and didn't you had a your showcase tittle on the line by the way how did you know where my old schools address was?" Ash questioned as he went and hugged her as she repay the visit with a kiss.

"Well my spouses instants kicked in and I decided to visit them another I knew they wanted to see the kids and what do you think what happened I won as usual, your school address you told me the story before you know I have a great memory." She said as Pikachu also came over. "Hi Pikachu are you keeping my Ash safe?" She said making the poor mouse pokemon start to sweat knowing the huge explosion.

"Pika pika (What's up Ari and fuck I kind of wanted him to have a friend with benefits but now that your here yall gonna make me bath with your Pikachu and she's a bitch). Both Aria and Ash were still hugging as she gave him his robotic right arm he felt touching and grabbing going on and it was the kids.

"Daddy I'm happy to see you." She said before getting grabbed by him as well his youngest son.

"Hey their my little princess I'm glad too see you again you too sport." Ash said before someone in one of the gang members says something that ruined the moment.

"Can one of you guys explain what is going on!" Gary screamed making the Ketchum family froze and felt embarrass on how much they were having time alone.

"Traitors this is Aria Ketchum she's the current Kalos queen and does have fighting skills as she one the Jhoto league and the Hoenn league and most important she's my wife and these two are our kids Christina and Johnny." Ash said making everyone from some of the girls disappointed that he's not single instead married, others like Gary and Paul in pure shock knowing that the cry baby has been more successful than they have ever been but, Delia and Yellow were hit the hardest knowing now that for the past years they son who was supposed to be dead was been hiding all those years and grew into a responsible adult and, now made a family which meant they were grandparents and aunts for all these years. Gary in the other hand was in pure rage he had always felt like he has been in Ash's shadow and, once he thought about killing him would be aside the differences and have a girlfriend who he and Leaf are close to their first year anniversary, he was always one step ahead being married with a celebrity and having kids with that celebrity not only was she famous she was gorgeous. Before he could continue being in shock his goons began to speak in insanity.

"Wait so your married!" Yellow screeched.

"Since when!" Paul said getting goosebumps.

"There's no way that's possible all that in ten years!" Drew whimpered.

"With her!" A couple of jealous girls said giving his wife a glare.

"With him!" Nearly all the guys said it now with more fury against the black haired trainer.

"How? That's impossible!" Delia said still can't believing she's a grandmother to not Yellow's but to Ash's offspring's.

The goons still asking ridiculous question Ash decided to speak up before he would snap and probably throw hands.

"Before that I thought Aria was married to someone named Red?" Serena questioned the pink haired performer glaring at her as she still hasn't beat her. "Did you divorced a true legend for this pathetic trainer."

"The funny part is that "Red" guy your talking about is the "pathetic trainer Ash. You see when Ash went to Kalos he changed his identity to Red as a whole other person when I met him in our old apartment he told me that he was Red all along my dear husband Ash Ketchum is your legend." She replied leaving everyone stunned on the guy who won every league with ease in Kanto losing one Pokémon, in Jhoto losing two, in Hoenn undefeated, in Sinnoh also undeafeated, in Unova losing two, in Alola losing three, in Kalos undefeated and winning un four minutes.

"So your the legendary Red all along!" Everyone said as they went to listen to the backstory. "Please tell us more."

"So you wanna know how met well then. Grab a seat get some popcorn I'll tell you how it all began from the bottom to present time." Ash replied to his request.

During all this the leader Gary told two of his best goons Drew and Paul to come over. "Ay get your asses over here." He commanded taking them a little bit further from where everybody is to tell him his master plan. "I need you guys to listen."

"Yeah bro what did you call us here". Paul and Drew asked confused on why he's been in such a fury today since Ash came and now his wife Aria also appeared he now has that sinister look but, instead of a face look his smile was disturbing as his nails were going deep inside his skin blood drop but it was not a lot but creepy especially for them.

"I'm... I'm...… I'm gonna Kill the fucker I don't care anymore, even if I go to jail after this I don't ima do it right here right now once everyone sits down and ashy boy is gonna sit." Shows Paul and Drew a knife he's been carrying the entire life. " Once everyone is busy talking I'm going for the kill I don't want to be number two I'm number one in all!"

"Bro look I respect your decision but you already took his arm already!" Drew said being scared on what they would say to him last time he got hit but he was tired of being a punching bag. "Is that too much to ask for dude!"

"Not gonna lie but that's sort of fucked up I mean he's a father now and imagine those kids living the rest of their lives with no dad." Paul said to Gary trying to bring any sense into him.

"What I'm gonna is long and none of you guys disturb me do you understand?" Gary said as Drew and Paul nodded.

"Well where you said the kids with no dad. That's where I come in I know it's risky but my plan is that ever since I was 16 I've been secretly watching some Pokémon showcase and ever since that day I had a massive crush on Aria I mean she was the most cutest girl I've ever met, I literally sang for her, drew pictures of me and her now and us at our wedding and with kids I went to her Instagram and dm her soo many times and responded all the time I was in love man when, two years later I found out she was taken by someone named Red who turn out to be Ash I was devastated many times when I'm with you guys I try to hide my emotions. But I always had something in mind, when she's all alone I'm gon' come through replace him that was my mission before. I saw my story and she was engaged later the wedding my dreams of being with my dream girl were gone especially when she got pregnant when they had their first child. At first I wanted to kill myself but maybe I should move on and I knew that Leaf had a crush on me so we started to date it sort of helped me forget the whole Ash and Aria thing until today. When I saw her in real life even more stunning than I remember Ash treated her well, now that she's here my plan is to eliminate Ashy boy from existence and then I'm gon' replace him, I'm gon' watch her get naked I don't care if I'll be a step dad as long as I get to be with her that all matters even if I get locked up." Gary said as he was losing his voice his friends were stunned even though they can't do nothing they have to respect him.

"As much as I don't like the idea go for it I have no control of you." Paul sighed seeing Gary walked closer to the seat where Ash is about to seat they both said some final words.

"Goodbye champion as much damage we caused you, you bounced back hopefully your wife declines Gary's offer peace." They said as they watch Ash nearly sit before hearing ear piercing words that could be the words he hears.

"Sleep well in heaven motherfucker!"...

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger I know yall gonna hate me for that. Anyways I wouldn't be putting the whole flashback of Ash telling everybody as I made a prequel to that so you can check that out if your interested I'm not done with that still and you guys can still vote on which shipping would I do and I'm making a Halloween special but I'm not gonna spoil all that yet anyways hope you like peace**_ _ **out.**_


End file.
